Te amo apesar de tudo
by marcelalizzie
Summary: O que Harry e Gina sempre esconderam sobre seus sentimentos um pelo outro... uma fanfic pequena mas porém bonita, que ensina que o amor não se controla, não se conta e não se explica...


As férias de verão que antecederam o sexto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts foram mais uma vez horríveis passando os dias com os Dursley. Mas, duas semanas antes de regressar à Hogwarts, Harry recebeu uma coruja de Rony, convidando-o para passar o resto das férias lá.  
  
Os Weasley o receberam com calorosa recepção, como sempre faziam. Fred e Jorge contaram como andava a loja de Logros e Brincadeiras "Gemialiades Weasley" no beco Diagonal, e até mesmo a Sra. Weasley pareceu mais amigável com os gêmeos.  
  
Harry, querido, você não devia ter doado seu dinheiro para Jorge e Fred... – disse ela, mas tinha um tom inconfundível de satisfação por ele ter feito isso, apesar de não querer demonstrar. Imagine, Sra. Weasley... o dinheiro realmente seria muito mais útil com eles! – falou feliz – A loja de logros e brincadeiras já deve estar fazendo sucesso...  
  
No terceiro dia de estada de Harry n'A Toca, ele reparou que Gina estava ausente desde que ele chegara.  
  
Rony, onde está Gina? – perguntou. Gina? Ah... sim... bom, Harry, não sei se você está sabendo... mas ela está mal já há uns tempos desde que voltou de Hogwarts. Não sei porque, mas ela vive fechada no quarto, lendo, chorando, escrevendo... ela não anda querendo falar com ninguém... – respondeu, amargurado.  
  
Harry não falou nada, e sentiu um certo interesse no que Gina estava fazendo fechada tanto tempo em seu quarto.  
  
Na mesma noite, Harry levantou depois de ter certeza que Rony estava dormindo, e foi discretamente para o quarto de Gina.  
  
Gina?  
  
A garota estava sentada em sua cama, parecia estar chorando e escrevendo para alguém.  
  
Ela virou-se no momento em que ouviu a voz de Harry, e pareceu bastante desconcertada.  
  
H-Harry? Ah... er... oi... - gaguejou. O que houve? – quis saber Harry. Eu... nada... só estou escrevendo – havia um tom inconfundível de choro em sua voz. Escrevendo... – repetiu Harry.  
  
Ficaram quietos por uns momentos, se encarando.  
  
Gina... posso saber para quem você está escrevendo?  
  
Ela pareceu um pouco ofendida, mas respondeu:  
  
Estou... estou escrevendo para mim mesma, Harry.  
  
Harry fez uma cara interrogativa para a garota, que o chamou para sentar ao seu lado.  
  
Harry se sentou e ficou encarando Gina interrogativamente, mas ela nada falou por alguns minutos.  
  
Harry... realmente preciso te dizer... – começou Gina, quase chorando outra vez. Me-me dizer o que, Gina? – Harry começou a sentir um estranho sentimento, que era um misto de vergonha, prazer e interesse. Harry... vo-voltei a gostar de você – falou ela rapidamente, atropelando as palavras...  
  
Harry não ouvira as palavras direito, mas sabia o que ela havia dito. Sim, Gina estava novamente apaixonada por ele.  
  
Vo-você... está triste por causa disso, Gina? – perguntou.  
  
Ela o encarou por uns momentos, depois fez que sim com a cabeça. O ar no quarto estava pesado, os dois estavam sentindo uma estranha sensação. Harry começou a sentir um sentimento de carinho intenso por Gina, que nunca havia sentido antes, a não ser durante uma época, por Cho Chang.  
  
Foi quase que automaticamente, Harry segurou a mão gelada de Gina, e a encarou com um leve sorriso. Ele não estava pensando em mais nada, não estava se concentrando no que estava fazendo, simplesmente estava fazendo por pura intuição, por um desejo intenso dentro de seu peito, que não podia ser repreendido.  
  
Gina corou, sorriu de volta e continuou encarando aqueles maravilhosos olhos verde intenso, que fazia suas pernas tremerem de vergonha e desejo de poder contempla-los todos os dias, horas e minutos enquanto vivesse.  
  
Harry nunca havia visto a amiga como um "algo mais", mas agora percebeu que, no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ele sempre sentira um certo ciúmes dos namorados dela, e que agora ele não poderia negar a verdade. Estava mesmo apaixonado por Gina.  
  
Não pensou em absolutamente mais nada naquele momento, apenas nos delicados olhos castanhos de Gina, e em seus belos cabelos ruivos, como os de Rony. Como ele nunca reparara que ela era tão bonita? Não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca...  
  
Foi aí que sentiu um desejo incontrolável de beija-la, nada poderia impedi- lo. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Gina, podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante, seu coração palpitante acelerando a cada segundo.  
  
Beijaram-se intensamente por alguns momentos, foi aí que a porta se abriu, mostrando um Rony cheio de sono.  
  
Gina? Ha-Harry?! Vo-vocês? – espantou-se Rony.  
  
Harry lentamente soltou a mão que segurava a de Gina, e continuou a encarar Rony calado.  
  
Mas... mas... – Rony conseguiu dizer – o que... vocês estão fazendo?! Rony – começou Harry – devo-lhe explicar que vim aqui depois de você pegar no sono. Quis saber o que Gina estava fazendo. Mas como?! Vocês... vocês estavam se beijando! – exclamou Rony. Sim, estávamos – mas desta vez quem falou foi Gina, simplesmente.  
  
Harry e Rony a encararam espantados. Gina levantou-se num impulso, segurando a carta que estava escrevendo "para ela mesma", e deu-lhe a Rony.  
  
_Querido Harry,  
  
Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Não sinto mais nada por Dino Thomas. Não sinto nada por ninguém, como sinto por você. Sempre soube, Harry, no meu íntimo, que ninguém poderia substituí-lo. Nunca deixei de te amar, embora posso ter tido namorados depois, e até possa ter inventado a mentira maluca de que não te amo mais; mas meu sentimento por você foi sempre o mesmo, desde que Rony me contou sobre um Harry Potter corajoso, leal e grande amigo, que havia salvado a Pedra Filosofal de Você-Sabe-Quem, com apenas onze anos de idade. Mas, com o tempo, comecei a desistir de você, pois sofria demais e sabia que nunca seria atendida com igual amor. Então, com birra, inventei que não te amava e arrumei um namorado para substituí- lo. Não funcionou. Nada funcionaria, pois o amor vence qualquer barreira que eu tentasse colocar por vontade própria. O amor não se controla, o amor não se conta, o amor não se explica. Harry Potter, sempre te amei e sempre te amarei.  
  
Gina Weasley._  
  
Rony leu, de boca aberta, e deu para que Harry lesse. Após os dois terem lido, Gina começou a chorar e a lamentar que, a primeira e única vez em sua vida que Harry havia dado um pouco de amor a ela, havia acabado, e que Rony não tinha gostado daquilo e que Harry só havia a beijado por pena.  
  
Harry segurou suas mãos, ajoelhou-se em sua frente e a encarou. Depois sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
Gina, eu sempre te amei.  
  
Gina pareceu petrificada com a notícia. Tinha certeza de que Harry havia beijado-a por pura pena, mas a força daquelas palavras foi maior, e ela acreditou nele.  
  
Harry a abraçou por impulso (novamente), e ficaram assim por um tempo. Rony olhava os dois abismado.  
  
Ok, os dois pombinhos podem ficar aí porque eu vou dormir... – falou Rony amargurado.  
  
Gina se levantou e correu para abraçar o irmão, que não entendeu o gesto.  
  
Rony, muito obrigada... – falou Gina, chorando agora de felicidade. Obrigada pelo que? – perguntou Rony. Por ser meu irmão. – respondeu ela simplesmente, com um grande sorriso, cheio de sinceridade.  
  
**_14 anos depois........._**  
  
Harry... – falou Gina para seu querido marido. Que foi, amor? Não... só estava pensando... no Rony.  
  
Harry pareceu bem sério.  
  
É, também sinto muito a falta dele... É, ele era meu irmão... e seu melhor amigo...  
  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Rony estava morto. Voldemort o matara em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, quando ele tentou proteger Harry do feitiço _Avada Kedrava_.  
  
Eu não sei porque, Gina... ele não deveria ter tentando me salvar! Ele sabia muito bem que eu já havia conseguido me salvar sozinho de Voldemort!  
  
Harry e Gina ficaram calados por uns momentos.  
  
Sinto tanta pena de Hermione... – falou Gina de repente – eles realmente se amavam... Sim, eles se amavam...  
  
O sol se pôs à frente dos dois, que estavam sentados em confortáveis cadeiras no quintal, de mãos dadas, contemplando aquele belo pôr-do-sol.  
  
Harry se levantou, deu um beijo na testa de Gina, e disse com simplicidade e sinceridade:  
  
Gina, eu sempre te amarei. Se Voldemort conseguir me matar algum dia, saiba que, para onde quer que eu vá depois daqui, eu jamais esquecerei de você, e te amarei até o fim da eternidade.  
  
Eles se abraçaram e Harry foi se deitar. 


End file.
